


Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots

by LordSister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sadism, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Yandere, Yandere Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu x Reader oneshots to share my love of the Haikyuu boys! Updates will be spontaneous, but assured! Requests are currently closed!





	1. Lucky To Love You (Sugawara Koushi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Sugawara have to be so freaking perfect??? I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Soulmate AU: Soulmates can feel each other's emotions**

_'Koushi...'_

Burying your face in your hands, you slid to the floor, releasing the tears you'd kept hidden all day. 

_'Why? Why is it like this?'_

You knew he'd be coming soon- there was no way he couldn't feel what you were feeling right now- but for now, you just wanted to be alone, free to release your sorrows without someone there to share the pain. 

_'Why is someone like you stuck with someone like me?'_

In this world, everyone had a soulmate, a single person out of billions who was meant to be yours. Until you actually met your soulmate, the bond that connected your emotions remained dormant, a missing piece not yet found. When you _did_ meet your soulmate...there wasn't any other experience in the world like it.

For lack of better words, it was simply overwhelming.

You had no idea what you'd done to be so lucky as to have Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno's beloved vice-captain, as your soulmate. When you met him it was as if you'd been living your whole life without something you didn't know you desperately needed, the world only falling into place when warm, chocolaty eyes met your own. 

It took your breath away... _he_ took your breath away. 

Meeting Sugawara was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you, but if meeting him was a dream, then this was reality.

Sugawara was... _Sugawara_ , after all; handsome, amazing, and probably the sweetest person you had ever met. He was everything you wished you could be, everything you just _weren't_ , and it tore you apart inside.

No matter how hard you tried to live up to him, nothing changed. He stayed out of reach, amazing as could be, while you stayed as plain and simple as ever. 

You knew Sugawara didn't think about you that way, reminding you every day how much he loved you and how happy he was to have you as his soulmate, but it was all too easy to compare yourself to him, to feel stuck in his shadow. 

Today was one of the times it hurt more than it usually did. Throughout the day, you found your gaze drifting to Sugawara, watching as he went about his daily life with his usual sunny disposition, dazzling everyone he met. He truly was loved by everyone he met. There was no way you could be like him though, and the thought brought tears to your eyes. 

Of course, Sugawara felt the change in your emotions immediately and had been looking for you all day. You could feel his worry growing as hours passed and he still didn't get so much as a glimpse of you. It was a wonder how you'd avoided him for so long, but you knew you wouldn't be able to hide any longer. Knowing him, he was probably headed to your house at this very moment, still dressed in his sweaty volleyball gear. 

Looking up at the ceiling, more tears escaped your stinging eyes. Feeling like less than your soulmate ached terribly, but what hurt more than anything was the fact that you'd made Sugawara feel awful too. Despite all of the pain and tears, you could sense how panicked he was, forced to feel everything you were feeling. What must he be thinking, being stuck with such an emotional soulmate?

Distantly, you heard your front door open and close, muffled voices conversing in indiscernible tones before hurried footsteps made their way up the stairs.

"(Y/n)?!" From the other side of the door, you heard Sugawara's breathless voice. "(Y/n), are you in there?! What's wrong?!" 

There was no point in lying to him and saying you were fine- he could sense that you were very much _not_ fine, after all- but you didn't want to burden him with your insecurities any more than you already had. 

"(Y/n)?!" His voice rose and you felt his weight lean against the wooden panel. "(Y/n), please let me in! Tell me what's wrong!"

You couldn't take it, he sounded so desperate and scared. Reaching up, you unlocked the door and stood up, opening it. The moment it moved, Sugawara burst inside, his hands cupping your face as he looked you over. 

His emotions flooded over you; worry, fear, desperation, need- all of it washing over you and making your breath hitch. Watery brown orbs bore into your own swollen eyes and one arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close as his other hand stroked your hair soothingly. 

"Please, _please_ , tell me what's wrong, (y/n). You've been avoiding me all day and I just...I can't..." The usually cheerful man seemed to struggle for words as he held you tighter, his voice breaking. A new wave of tears filled your eyes and you buried your face into his chest, releasing everything. 

How had you ever thought that you could hide this from him?

"I-I'm nothing compared to you, Koushi! Nothing! You're amazing and wonderful and handsome and I'm none of those things!" Looking up at him with wide, tearful eyes you choked, "I don't deserve to have you as my soulmate! If it wasn't for the bond, you'd be completely out of my reach!"

Sugawara stared for a few silent moments as you buried your face in his chest once more, heart heavy and sad. Through the bond, you felt his sadness grow...along with something else, something warmer and brighter.

"(Y/n)...why didn't you tell me you felt like this earlier?"

"I don't know...I guess I didn't want to be a burden to you..."

"Oh, my love, you could never be a burden to me..." Leaning down, he began to press soft, adoring kisses all over your face. "How could I be out of your reach when I've been yours all along?" Gazing down at you, he smiled softly. "There's nothing to deserve. I love you and you love me and that's that."

"But I-!" He silenced you with a kiss to your lips, his mouth moving softly and lovingly against yours. 

Pulling away, Sugawara led you to the bed and tugged you down next to him. As you lay in his embrace, ear to his chest, the rhythmic thumping of his heart and the warmth of his arms around you had a calming effect, your sobs quieting.

"(Y/n), you have no idea how amazing you are. What I feel for you...it goes beyond the soulmate bond. I didn't fall in love with you _because_ you're my soulmate, I fell in love with you because you're _you_." 

Myriad emotions swelled and roiled within as everything Sugawara felt for you poured into every fiber of your being. There wasn't a bit of disgust or disappointment, no, on the contrary it was all pure love, raw and powerful. Pride, adoration, lust- everything he felt towards you began with love. It almost felt impossible, how much he loved you.

"(Y/n), I'm the one who's lucky to love you."

Your tears renewed, this time with happiness, as a weight lifted from your shoulders. 

"You're so smart and beautiful and kind, I don't know what I did to be so lucky to have you."

Tilting your face up to his, you let your sadness and insecurities drown in your soulmate's endless love for you. Sensing the change, he smiled too, brown eyes relieved.

"I love you the way you are, (y/n)." Sugawara's own tears spilled over as you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him softly, releasing every bit of the love you had for this perfect man.

"I love you too, Koushi, more than you'll ever know." Kissing him again, you whispered sweetly against his lips, his strong arms holding you as close as possible. "Thank you..."


	2. Mask (Yandere!Tendou Satori x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Big change from the first chapter, I know. This is a part of a 10 day yandere challenge that I'm doing in the days leading up to Halloween. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters. I do own the plot of this fanfic.
> 
> **Yandere warning: obsession, sadism**

"See you tomorrow, Ushijima! Don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

The stoic captain paused in his movements, affording you a glance over his shoulder and a thumbs up before returning to his solo practice. A second later, a wiry arm wrapped around your shoulders, a lithe body jostling yours. 

"Bye-bye, Wakatoshi! See you later!" 

The red-haired middle blocker didn't even get so much as a backward wave in acknowledgement. 

"You're so cruel to me, Wakatoshiiii!!!" 

Giggling, you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. "Let's go, Satori!" Smiling, he followed eagerly, his hand never leaving yours as you began to make your way home.

You and Tendou had been dating for a good six months now, your calm and sweet personality matching his own loud, cheerful temperament perfectly. Sweet public shows of affection were common between the two of you, both your friends and his smiling and giggling at your lovey-dovey displays. Not only that, but the two of you never seemed to fight either, something that was surprising considering how infuriating Tendou could be. Your relationship seemed perfect, the ideal romance everyone dreamed of having...

...Or so everyone thought.

"Stay away from Wakatoshi," Tendou murmured in your ear, his voice sickly sweet. You knew he was demanding, not asking. "I can't have him stealing you away from me, can I?" The question was punctuated with a sharp nip to your ear. When you didn't respond his grip on your hand tightened, making you wince. "Answer me, (y/n)! Wait, do you actually _like_ him?!"

"No! I don't like Ushijima! How can I like him when I already love you?" The words fell from your lips easily, months of practice placating Tendou making them smooth as silk. Too bad saying them made you feel sick. 

"Good." Nuzzling his face against yours, you could almost mistake him for a jealous boyfriend, but you knew it was much worse than that. Tendou went beyond simple jealousy. You could already see the burst of obsession coming, could predict it as surely as the sun would rise tomorrow. "Remember, you're mine, (y/n). If any other guy even looks at you the wrong way I'll kill them."

The worst part about that was you were half sure he really would kill them. You certainly wouldn't put it past him. 

As Tendou chattered on about anything and everything next to you, you made the mistake of letting your mind drift, wondering what it would be like to have a normal boyfriend, a normal relationship with someone who wasn't half-way to insanity. When you'd begun this romance you had no idea what lurked just beneath the surface of Tendou's mask, merely thinking him to be especially eccentric. It wasn't long before his true colors came out and by then it was too late, Tendou wasn't going to let you go. Things had gotten easier over the past few months, but to say you didn't have regrets would be a lie. What you wouldn't give to go back in time and choose someone else...

You yelped as another sharp nip to your ear startled you out of your thoughts, making you jump though Tendou's grip on your hand didn't loosen. His other hand gripped your jaw harshly, turning your face to his. He still had that lazy smirk on his face, but his eyes were wide and unblinking, thoroughly disturbing.

"You weren't thinking about other guys were you, (y/n)? While I'm with you?"

"N-No, I wasn't, Satori."

"Hmm..." His hand tightened, nails digging into your skin and making you grimace. "I love that look of delicious pain on your face. It sends shivers up my spine and makes me more excited then you think~." 

"Satori, sto-"

"Make that face more for me." 

Surging forward, his mouth pressed against yours, all teeth and messy lips. You tried turning your head to the side, leaning away from his demanding mouth, but the red-head just nipped at what skin he could find, forcing you to face him. Your bottom lip fell victim to him, bitten to the point of bleeding as he dominated your mouth. After a few long moments, Tendou finally pulled away, a string of saliva connecting your panting mouth to his smirking one. 

"Ah, you're so beautiful like this, (y/n)~!" His arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a crushing embrace that held a slight undertone of violence. "I know! I think I'll spend the night at your place! Your parents will let me stay, won't they? They seemed to really like me when I met them!" You cried out internally and something of your horror must have shown on your face as Tendou hummed thoughtfully, his red eyes narrowing to slits. "Do you not want me to come over, (y/n)?"

"N-No, I d-"

"You know how much I hate liars, (y/n). Surely you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" His hand stroked the side of your face, his breath fanning over your ear as his voice dropped to a whisper. "You more than anyone should know what I do to liars."

You swallowed, schooling your features even as your heart maintained a panicked rhythm in your chest. "Of course, Satori. I'm not lying, my room is just really messy right now and it'd be embarrassing if you saw it." 

"Is that it? Oh, silly (y/n), you know I don't care about that!" His cheek rubbed against yours, the contact sickeningly affectionate.

A faint sigh of relief escaped from your lips, your shoulders sagging just the slightest inch. Whatever pain you could narrowly avoid was a small victory, even thought you knew Tendou would probably think up something worse for you tonight.

"Come on, (y/n)! I'm so excited now!"

_'Great.'_

Letting him pull you along, you took a deep breath and forced your mask to slide back into place, the mask of a happy girlfriend to match his of a loving boyfriend, silencing the cries for help you desperately wanted to release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tendou is probably the most likely character in Haikyuu to actually be yandere...unless there's a hidden yandere.*gasp*+_+ Thanks for reading!^^


	3. King's Prose (Oikawa Tooru x Reader) Fantasy!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time, yay! Enjoy some Oikawa fantasy au! Oikawa seems like the kind of guy to wax cheesy poetry.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters.

Lips brushed your forehead in a tender caress, the feeling reaching you even through the haze of sleep, and a gentle hand cradled your cheek. The warmth of his breath brushed your ear as he spoke, voice low and raw. "I love you, (y/n), my one, true queen. Please never forget that."

Your eyes opened and it was morning and he was gone. You might've believed him being there was a dream if it weren't for the wrinkled sheets beside you, long since cold to the touch.

Letting a sigh pass your lips, you brushed your fingers across the side of the bed your lover had occupied only hours before. A familiar ache formed in your chest, a dagger puncturing slow, painful wounds in your heart.

How much more of this could you and he take? There was so much at odds here you could barely stand it.

He was a king, powerful, young, the world at his fingertips, and you were a simple baker's daughter who happened to have thrown an apple at his head when he had sneaked into the castle town undercover and forgotten to pay for one of the rolls he'd bought from you.

And thus was the start of your tragic romance!

Unaware of his true identity, you had believed that maybe things would work out, believed him to be a member of the normal folk just like yourself. When he finally did reveal himself to you months after a friendship and blossoming romance had formed, your first reaction was anger. Anger that he had lied to you. Anger that he had refused to trust you with one of the most basic facts of his life. But the anger was very quickly followed by pain and grief for the love you were certain you were about to lose.

There was absolutely no way you and he could ever be together in a way that made both of you happy. 

He loved his people, loved his crown, and there was no way you could ever ask him to give it all up for you, even though you knew he would in a heartbeat. You loved the look in his eyes whenever he spoke about everything he planned to do to benefit his kingdom and its people too much to quash it out.

More so, there was no way you could ever truly stand at his side as queen. For one thing, you didn't want to be queen. That wasn't who you were and you doubted the rich nobility that formed Oikawa's court would take kindly to a mere baker's daughter becoming their ruler.

At the same time, however, you absolutely refused to be Oikawa's mistress. You loved him, and would do just about anything for him, except lower yourself. If you were going to be in a relationship with him than it would be as a relationship of equals and Oikawa himself had looked sickened at the mention of you being his mistress. He loved you too much to degrade you like that. So the kingdom remained without a queen despite the willing princesses and noblewomen practically throwing themselves at the young king's feet.

Though he had been quick to beg you not to leave after revealing his identity to you, pleading that he would make it work and sealing his mouth to yours in a kiss that erased the rejection from your tongue and broke down the last of your hesitance, there were still nights when you questioned what the hell you and he were doing and the heartache boiled over.

Last night was one of those nights.

True to his word, Oikawa visited you whenever he could, even if it was the middle of the night. He had been on your mind all day, the ache of longing growing by the second, so the moment you saw him you couldn't stop yourself from grabbing his beautiful face in your hands and smashing your lips against his. You felt him smile against you, responding immediately as he pulled you against him to deepen the kiss. When you finally separated for air he had that teasing glint in his eye, the one that made you want to smack him and kiss him again at the same time.

"I see someone's happy to see me."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me again."

"As you wish, my lady."

He pulled you in for another kiss and the rest of the world began to fall away as it always did when you and he were alone together, but you could tell something was different tonight, could feel it in the tense set of his shoulders as you wrapped your arms around his neck and the almost desperate way he kissed you. His mouth followed yours as you pulled away from him, and you pressed a finger to his lips, chocolate eyes blinking at you as you spoke.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me something isn't, Tooru. I know you better than that."

Chuckling ruefully, he pulled away from you entirely and walked over to look out your window, running a hand through his usually perfect brown locks. "You got me. Does anything get past you, my lady?"

"When it concerns you? No."

He was silent for a few heartbeats and you lifted a brow, your heart beginning to pick up its pace in your chest as the tension in the room rose. "Tooru?"

Turning towards you, he moved to kneel at your feet and reached out to bring your hands to his lips though his eyes avoided your own. "My (y/n), my love, my one, true queen." He looked up at you. "Run away with me."

"Tooru..." Your voice escaped as a whisper and your heart ached as you looked down at him, your beautiful king. The next words were almost too painful to speak. "You know we can't do that." No matter how much I want to.

Oikawa rose to his feet, a frown on his handsome face. "Why not? What's to say we can't? Aren't we just as entitled to choose our own happiness as anyone else?"

"Tooru," you began. It took everything you had to keep the wobble out of your voice, to be the voice of reason in this unreasonable situation. "We've talked about this. Your kingdom needs you. You can't just walk away after having already come so far and made so many plans for the future."

"But what about what _I_ need? What about the fact that being with you is just as essential to me as breathing now?"

"You're a king and I'm only-"

"No! I refuse to be without the woman I love. Not when I've finally found her. Whoever says otherwise can kiss the edge of my sword." Releasing your hands, he stalked over to a chair in the corner of your room and sunk onto it, setting his elbows on his knees and rubbing the nape of his neck. "What good is it to be king when I don't even have the power to be with the one person who means the world to me?"

You sighed, gaze sad as you stared at him. Part of you wanted to tell him that he was being childish and selfish but you understood exactly how he felt. It was something you experienced every time you wondered what the future could possibly hold for you and him. A feeling of helplessness even as you refused to let go.

Striding towards him, it was your turn to kneel, sinking down in front of him and taking his face in your hands. "I'm not going to run away with you, Tooru, but I'm not going to give up either. Let's find another way, a way that won't make it so we're running away from our problems."

His hands covered yours. "How do you know there is any other way?"

"Because you're you. Nothing seems to stop you from achieving what you want. And I'm willing to believe that's not about to change now."

"You believe in me that much?"

"I do. Is my faith misplaced?"

His lips brushed yours in a quick kiss as he stood, drawing you against him. "No."

Now, curled into a ball on the bed and clinging to the fragile hope you and he had renewed last night, your fingers brushed against something you hadn't noticed before. A folded piece of parchment lay half concealed under your pillow. Brow furrowing, you unfolded it and immediately recognized Oikawa's handwriting forming short verses of prose.

_"I, Tooru, am but a single man tossed about on rough seas,_

_But upon going down to the city a marvelous thing befell me;_

_For a goddess in human form threw an apple at my head and taught me how to love,_

_Spending our nights together in a world of our own, where I worshiped at her feet and she loved me despite how undeserving I am of such a gift."_

At the bottom of the page read a small side message.

_"I'll find a way. For both of us."_

And holding the page to your chest, you kept his words close, a light when all else was shadowed in doubt.

You and he would find a way and one day the heartache would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything so this is a little shaky and Oikawa seems a little OOC but overall I'm satisfied with this. Thank you for reading!^^


End file.
